Pequeño Tropezón
by Gabriela Canales
Summary: Quien diría que de un pequeño tropezón, ichigo pudiera expresar su sentimientos hacia rukia, sorprendentemente rukia también sentía lo mismo…Ichiruki! –One-shot-


_**Pequeño tropezón **_

Y a habían pasado 5 años desde la derrota de aizen , desde entonces no se han presentado amenazas de nuevos enemigos en la ciudad de karakura, solo se han aparecido unos cuantos hollows pero nada que el joven ichigo y rukia puedan detener, ichigo estaba estudiando en la universidad, ya era un chico de 20 años que estudiaba medicina ya que quería ayudar a su padre y a él le gustaba esa carrera y rukia se había convertido en teniente después del incidente con aizen pero gracias a su capitán pudo conseguir un permiso especial que la mantenía en el mundo de los vivos, rukia se encontraba leyendo un manga como siempre en la habitación de ichigo, estaba acostada en la cama plácidamente cuando alguien abrió la puerta sacándole un brinco del susto.

-Oye! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te acuestes en mi cama! – le dijo ichigo enojado

-ah! Me asustaste ichigo! – le reclamo la pelinegra

-no cambies el tema enana – dijo mientras lanzaba su bolsón a un lado de la cama de donde se encontraba a la pelinegra

-callate fresa parlante! –dijo volviéndose a acomodar en la cama y seguir con su lectura

- oye que te dije!? Bájate de mi cama! – dijo ichigo acercándose a su amiga

-ahh no seas un malhumorado – dijo rukia frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba al peli-naranja

-calla…te-dijo ichigo mientras se perdía en los ojos de su compañera, la verdad es que de hace tiempo ichigo sentía algo hacía la shinigami, no sabía que era, pero para él no era cariño, admiración ni aprecio, para el sentía que era algo más grande ya sabía que era después de pensarlo hace algún tiempo llego a la conclusión de que estaba enamorado de la shinigami, al principio pensó que se estaba volviendo loco pero después ya no lo pudo negar pero no se lo diría enfrente a rukia, esperaría para saber si ella sentía lo mismo que él, tenía miedo de ser rechazado y perder esa amistad con ella, no, él no quería eso- que tanto miras?- la pregunta de rukia lo saco de sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta de que ya tenía más de 5 minutos de estar pensando – nada…solo pensaba..-respondió ichigo apenas saliendo del trance – que tanto pensabas que me estabas viendo? – le replico rukia

-quien te miraba enana!? A mí no me interesan enanas no te hagas ilusiones – le decía ichigo mientras este se volteaba ya que se había sonrojado por ser descubierto

-que!? Yo no me hago ilusiones fresita, no me gustan los frikis! – le reclamo rukia – además, porque te alteras? solo era una pregunta, sin mencionar que te pusiste un poco rojo – le dijo rukia mientras retomaba su lectura

-n-no estoy alterado, ni mucho menos me he sonrojado! –dijo ichigo poniéndose más rojo

-claro que si idiota! Y ya déjame leer – le dijo rukia ya molesta

-claro que no! Y que leer ni que nada, déjame ver que tanto lees con interés – dijo ichigo acercándose peligrosamente para quitarle él manga que leía rukia con demasiado interés

-como!? Eso a ti no te interesa déjame en paz – pero ichigo no hizo caso y se acercó a rukia para luego intentar quitarle el manga- oye suéltalo! – entonces rukia hizo un movimiento haciendo que ichigo tropezara y cayera en la cama quedando arriba de la shinigami, sus rostros estaban a unos centímetros, sus caras ardían, ambos estaban rojos – etto….y-yo- ichigo no pudo articular palabra, se volvió a perder en esos ojos violetas que a la vez parecían ser azules, luego dirigió su vista a sus labios rosados, algo dentro de él quería probarlos, hizo caso a su instinto y se fue acercando lentamente hacia la shinigami hasta poder sentir su respiración, el corazón de ichigo latía descontrolado, pero eso no impidió acercarse más a su compañera hasta que ichigo junto sus labios con la shinigami, se dejó llevar y para su sorpresa rukia no protesto, le devolvió el beso, fue intenso pero tierno a la vez. Ichigo introdujo su lengua a la boca de rukia jugando con ella, a rukia parecía no molestarle por lo que no se detuvo, después de ese beso no pudieron contener más la respiración haciendo que se separaran, sonrojados y con la respiración agitada se miraban a los ojos, hubo un silencio no muy largo pero incómodo.

-oye…-dijo ichigo rompiendo el silencio – s-sobre lo que acaba de pasar….-ichigo estaba completamente rojo y rukia lo escuchaba atentamente – h-hay algo que tengo q-que decirte….-ichigo sabía que era el momento de hablar, dio un suspiro- antes de que llegaras a karakura, yo estaba triste, me sentía solo y frustrado, desde que murió mi madre ya no he sido el mismo, pero….-hizo una pausa- luego llegaste tú, por alguna razón, contigo no me sentía así, quería estar a tu lado todo el tiempo, me devolviste la sonrisa que había perdido, detuviste la lluvia en mi interior, y poco a poco un sentimiento hacia ti creció dentro de mí , pero no cualquier sentimiento….rukia y-yo l-luego descubrí que me había e-ena…..e-na…madición! Rukia estoy enamorado de ti!

Rukia no creía lo que acababa de decir, ichigo enamorado de ella? Habrá oído mal? – q-que d-dijiste? -Le pregunto rukia para estar segura, ichigo suspiro- rukia, estoy enamorado de ti, p-pero si no sientes lo mismo que yo, e-entiendo, p-pero no quisiera perder tu amistad por algo así – entonces rukia confirmo que no había escuchado mal, ichigo si estaba enamorado de ella- ichigo no seas idiota! Si no sintiera lo mismo que tú ya te hubiera pateado lejos de mí y no hubiera correspondido a tu…beso… -dijo rukia un poco sonrojada, entonces ichigo soltó una risita- que es tan gracioso? – pregunto desconcertada por la actitud de ichigo- nada…es solo que te ves muy tierna cuando te sonrojas-dijo ichigo mirándola a los ojos- b-baka..-dijo completamente roja

-entonces rukia?

-Qué?

-quieres ser mi novia?

-para que querría serlo?

-ah vamos, tu sientes lo mismo que yo, no lo niegues –dijo ichigo acercándose un poco a su rostro

-idiota…-murmuro

-entonces es un sí? –le pregunto ichigo estando a pocos centímetros de los labios de la peli-negra

-s-si….-entonces ichigo volvió a unir sus labios con los de rukia, al parecer ese pequeño tropezón valió la pena después de todo, luego de eso, escucharon que abrieron la puerta de golpe

-ICHIGOOO! – salio isshin de la nada – etto….perdón interrumpí algo? –dijo el kurosaki mayor en un tono pervertido que para ichigo no paso desapercibido

-QUE ACASO NO SABES TOCAR! VIEJO LOCO! – reclamo ichigo

-oh lo siento ichigo, bueno ya me voy pero antes que nada – miro a ichigo- hijo si necesitas protección solo avísame, aunque para mí es mejor que no, ya quiero que me des nietos –decía isshin con una cara de ilusión – OHHH MASAKI! NUESTRO HIJO AL FIN NOS DARA NIETOS! – de la nada sacó una foto de masaki, entonces ichigo golpeo a su padre en la espalda

-Callate! Deja de decir estupideces! –decía ichigo enojado por la escena que su padre había creado

-OHH MASAKI, NUESTRO HIJO NO NOS DARA NIETOS! – isshin lloraba como un bebé con la foto de su amada

-si quiero pero no aún- pensó ichigo- Largate de mi cuarto viejo loco!

-está bien, sigan en lo que estaban –miro a rukia y le giño un ojo- hagan como si nunca estuve aquí, pero eso sí quiero nietos – dicho esto isshin salió del cuarto de su hijo con una gran sonrisa, al fin su hijo idiota se había hecho hombre –decía en su mente el kurosaki mayor-

-perdona a mi viejo, nunca cambia –ichigo se volvió a rukia

-claro, además es muy gracioso –dijo soltando una risa

-si….oye-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a rukia – que tal si –se acercó al oído de la shinigami- hacemos el sueño del viejo realidad- le susurro ichigo en el oído a rukia haciendo que ella se estremeciera

-e-eres un pervertido, fresita –le reclamo rukia en tono de burla

-bueno no más que tú-dicho esto ichigo volvió a unir sus labios con los de rukia, haciendo que ese día fuera inolvidable para ambos

De no haber sido por el tropezón de ichigo, no hubiera tenido un día maravilloso con ella

**Bueno espero que les guste este pequeño one-shot :3 se me vino a la cabeza la idea y no perdí tiempo en escribirla, Gracias a todos los que leen mis fictics, agregan a favoritos o alertas, les agradezco reviews también, acepto cualquier crítica o sugerencia**

**Nos leemos luego :D**


End file.
